Ice cream
by Jewelprincess7
Summary: Yin is desperate to make Hei happy, and for some reason, she thinks that ice cream will be the solution! When she gets her newfound friends to help her, will everything go according to plan? Or will Hei make a mess of things, as usual? Yin/Hei, very fluffy, Slightly (Maybe a lot) OOC, and more! And I, unfortunately, own nothing. Not Mary Poppins, or Darker than Black, or even Hei!


**AN: This story is a request by Niyahtwins, because she's my first reviewer! :3 Hope you enjoy! *Bows***

* * *

Yin sat, staring at the unchanging streets with masked emotion. Sitting in an empty booth, all alone became tiresome after time. She secretly wished that Hei would come and visit; maybe take her on a date, for something other than their "missions". After all, she knew her use was only a tool, nothing more, nothing less. Even after her latest attempts to get him to open up were pointless; not even ice cream would soften Hei up. She saw how ravenously he ate his other foods of choice; more than enough to feed an army or two! And yet, she couldn't seem to help him.

Yin let out a soft sigh and continued her silent vigil, keeping an eye on her threads. No dangers at the moment; just the usual petty crimes. She let out a gasp, three teens walked up to her stall. One, a petite girl, blushed shyly and asked, "What do you sell here?"

Yin cocked her head, "Huh?"

The boy standing next to her grinned and chuckled slightly, "We're bored and want to do something new for a change. We've been down this way and seen you before, but we don't know what you're selling at your booth!"

Yin thought for a moment and then replied softly, "I keep watch here; I sell nothing. I have been… thinking."

Another girl stepped from behind the boy, "Whatcha been thinking about? Oh, and my name's Moxie by the way!" She looked genuine, and Yin hesitated, but shared her thoughts.

"I… I have a boy I like, and I think he likes me too. He always looks out for me. But… I can't seem to make him smile. I want him to eat ice cream. And then I think he might smile." This train of thought confused the teen, and the boy spoke again.

"Well, what do you plan to do? And my name's Bobby!" He grinned lopsidedly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Yin thought, and then came up with a reasonable answer.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!" said the one girl who hadn't mentioned her name. "And since everyone has introduced themselves, I'm Whitney. Nice to meetcha!" She continued to stare before saying, "Well, why don't you do something so that he will for sure be happy?"

"Like what?" Yin asked, very curious.

"Ummm…" said the girl named Moxie, "Why don't you pretend to be in trouble, and he'll come to rescue you?"

"What should I do?" Yin asked, hopelessly. "He's the strongest person I know, and he'll beat up anybody who threatens me."

Bobby spoke up again, "Well, I bought a video camera. We could shoot a video today of you being in trouble, and have someone we don't know deliver it to them. It could say that if he refuses to meet our demands that we'll do something bad to you."

Yin thought for a moment and smiled briefly, her purple eyes flashing, "Okay. Let's do it!"

Hei reclined in his shabbily furbished apartment, awaiting any orders. The past few days had been busy, and he awaited any upcoming orders. A black cat jumped from the tree outside into his room. Hei turned and asked emotionlessly, "Any new orders?"

The cat replied, scratching it's ear, "Nothing from the syndicate. However, Yin has not reported in, which is unusual in itself. We are having observer spirits sent out, but all the ones that have come back have been tight-lipped. This is becoming worrisome to Huang; he is determining whether or not we'll have to send out a search party."

"You think she's been kidnapped, Mao?" He asked, a frown marring his usually neutral features. Mao remained silent, and Hei abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going, Hei? You know that…"

"Shut up, Mao. I don't care what Huang or anyone says. I've gotta go find her."

Hei grabbed his mask and bulletproof coat, stuffing them into his backpack, before sprinting out the front door. Hei unexpectedly ran into the landlady, a woman who was quite elderly, who stopped him immediately, "Li-kun! Li-kun! You have a package!" Hei stopped in his footsteps, confused.

"I wasn't expecting anything though," he admitted.

She smiled and replied, "It said on there that it was urgent, and from someone who went by the name of 'Yin'." His eyes widened marginally and he bowed, apologizing, asking if he could see it immediately.

She handed him the small-boxed package, and he immediately ripped it open, expecting to find a bomb of sorts, only to find a DVD. He rushed to his TV and popped in the disk, waiting impatiently for it to load. When it did, Yin appeared on his screen, disheveled-looking and confused.

A voice, one of her captors, he assumed, spat out that he would reveal Yin's secret to the police unless he complied with their wishes. Hei listened intently, waiting to try and get any clues to Yin's whereabouts, when he heard something unexpected.

"… And lastly, you must mainstream a video of you eating ice-cream and show your love to her, and then we will let her go." Hei froze at the mention of ice cream and blanched. They SERIOUSLY wanted him to just eat ice cream and they would let Yin go? Were they delusional? No money ransom, or anything? On the package, they wrote the email address to send the video to.

Hei quickly rewatched the video, trying to find any abnormalities in it. Then, he spotted it; a mailbox in the background. He paused the video, and tapped his Bluetooth, "Mao, can you look up where in the city 17 Cherry Tree Lane is? Yin's being held captive there. I'm going to break in and save her."

As soon as Hei got the directions, he donned his mask and found the house, surprisingly unguarded, and snuck to the back door. He broke down the door, without a problem, to find Yin sitting quite happily at a table with three teens. Yin turned pointedly, without saying a word, and the others were shocked speechless.

"What.. Is going on?!" Hei managed to say.

Yin sucked on a lollipop, "My friends.. wanted to help me make you smile. I wanted you to eat ice cream."

Hei was speechless, again, and roughly grabbed Yin's arm. "Thanks for taking care of her; we have to go now."

Bobby, Moxie, and Whitney gaped at the masked crusader, unable to comprehend his words.

"For Pete's sake! I'm not going to hurt her! Now wipe those looks off your faces and don't say a word about what's happened here to anyone! Otherwise… bad things will happen!" He said, with a menacing glare, managing to frighten the teens.

Yin spoke quietly, "Thank you for helping me. I knew he'd come to save me. Goodbye. Come see me where I always am at."

Hei rushed out the door, with a firm grip on Yin. As he changed back out of his mask and cape, he spoke angrily, "Why did you do something like that?! You scared me half to death! What were you even thinking?!" He turned to glare, but stopped when he saw Yin's eyes tearing up.

She looked down at the ground, "Gomenasai, Hei. I.. wanted to help you be happy, but it seems like I just made things worse."

He walked up to her and tilted her chin up, "Baka. You didn't make things worse, but all you had to was just be with me to make me happy. I don't need anything else as long as I have you. And if eating ice cream is what makes YOU happy, I can do that occasionally, ne?" He gave a small smile, before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

Her lips were not cold, like a porcelain doll, or unfeeling, as they were 'supposed to be'. They fit between his perfectly, and she tasted sweet, like vanilla and cherry, and innocence and beauty. Hei reluctantly pulled away to gaze into her eyes. "Next time, just tell me what you need, and I.." He blushed slightly, "I'll do what I can." He spoke gruffly the last few words, and Yin suppressed a giggle. She reached for his hand, and they walked hand in hand back to his apartment.


End file.
